Legend of Zelda: Secrets of The Triforce
by Octopie
Summary: They walk different paths, but the same exact ones. Ones towards the Triforce. Soon their paths will intertwine and many problems, tears, and romances lie ahead.
1. Farewell

**Tyrae**: *Turns around* **(^.^)** Hello, hello! How is everyone?

**Link**: ...

**Tyrae**: Well, alrighty. Welcome to my second Fan Fiction!

**Link**: Yay.. **(confetti)**

**Tyrae**: Put some enthusiasm into it, we rehearsed it **.**

**Link**: You don't own me! Or anything from Legend of Zelda for that matter.

**Tyrae**: ...

**THIS STORY CONTAINS**

***Metallics = past voices, thoughts, flashbacks, dreams, whispers or emphasized words, or a character telling a story (it's a lot ('^.^) )***

***Lemon in the future chapters !***

***Mature language***

***Hints of yaoi in future chapters (Male x Male)***

***There are parts where I reference to other video games or anime and I own none of these, all rights go to their true owners!***

***Timewarp (Different characters from different times (AU?)***

***OOC at times***

Chapter 1

_**Link's POV**_

_I can't stop.. shaking. Like a maniac.. these thoughts.. these.. these sounds, why am I having them? Am I cursed? Or am I shaking because of the cold..? Th-that must be it, or maybe even.. this pain I'm having? I can't move my arms.. why? My legs won't allow me to run._

_The blood. It's all over me, but it isn't.. my blood. It's on my body, but I am not scarred? Am I dead? Is this chill.. the chill of death? _

_ "Navi, Navi. Where art thou? Come hither."_

_Those words.. they sound so familiar, but where have I heard them before.. why am I so confused?_

_ "Is Hyrule really going to depend on such a lazy boy?"_

_Who.._

_ "Finally, a fairy came to you, Link! Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true Kokiri!"_

_Are..._

_ "Yes, I thought you might be the one.. Oh! I'm sorry I got carried away with my story, I haven't even properly introduced myself!"_

_You.._

_ "I haven't forgotten the vows we made seven years ago!"_

_All?_

_A booming voice catches my attention, "He.."_

_What?_

_"He..."_

_I can't.. hear you._

_"Her.."_

_Her? Who?_

_"__**HERO**__," The voice booms. A witch and a man are cackling in the background, a child is crying._

_"__**HEAR ME NOW, HERO OF TIME.**__" The child is crying harder, and music.. I've heard this music somewhere before.._

_This isn't my blood.. but.._

_What are you.. talking about?_

"_These toys are too much for you! I command you to return them to me!_"

_I hear screams as another voice booms out; it sounds horrid, like a pig attempting to speak. It sounds.. evil._

_"__**YOU HAVE THE PO-**__"_

_And then.. everything went black._

_ Save me._

_I'm... awake._

_It was all.. just a dream._

_I'm awake._

"Jesus, Link! Stop sleeping in it's half past noon! Plus you need to help out on the ranch and I have to go to work! _You're so goddamn useless. "_ The familiar scoulding of Ilia annoyed me to new measures, but she was right. I _am_ useless, and she has every right to tell me that.

"I'm awake, stop yelling.. I asked for the day off today. _Stupid girl_." I mumbled under my breath. Having Ilia as a fiancèe really got under my nerves, and everything has gone downhill since she forced me to move out of my beloved tree house.

"Why in the world would you do that! We need the money for food, you _idiot_, just because you're engaged to the mayor's daughter does _not_ mean you just get to live the life of some prince, there is work to be done!"

"I myself, in person, asked for the day off because I've been working my ass off! You go to work, what? Twice a week! For a job that doesn't even pay that well. I have to do everything for _your_ sorry ass when all I want is to be happy. The ranch owner said that I get to take the day off to relax. I work 15 hours a day, 6 days a week. I deserve a break! Do something for yourself once in awhile, will 'ya?" I argued back in a tone she wasn't used to.

"Link, please. I just want to live a happy lifestyle.. with you by my side. I love y-" she started to tear up.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going out. I'll be back whenever." I gestured to the door, and she immedietly left. Seeing how upset and angry I am.. may have scared her.

_It's not like I care or anything, but if I get into trouble with Ilia.. the mayor'll definitley chew my head off!_

I slipped on the old rags Ilia called clothing that she had made me awhile back. There were holes and stitches all over the green sash, and I might as well just go to work half naked, with the tan shirt torn apart and showing my chest and shoulders.

_Another day.. wasted._

Useless, old thoughts filled my mind up that day. My grandfather, also named Link, was a hero. Hero of time they called him. He told me stories of his adventures;

_"You are named after a hero, me of course," he chuckled to himself humbly. "I met many beautiful ladies on my adventures, my boy. Three princesses! Many lovely fairies and townspeople. Can you believe it. You're old man gets around, eh?"_

_ "... Grandpa. You're so weird. Fairies don't exist." I had said. My voice was mature for such a young age, 8._

_ "Yes they do! They were all fine china, heh. After my adventures I could only.. contact two of those princesses, sadly.. not the first of my choices thats for sure. Would you like to hear about the love of my life.. Link?"_

_I had spaced out, his stories were always so boring and I had heard them so many times it was easy to fall asleep because I knew the parts where he opened his eyes and asked me some stupid question, but... the love of his life? I had thought his love was my grandma, Beth? _

_ My mouth cracked into a wide smile, I've never heard a scandal like this! "Okay, pops. Tell me about this woman."_

_He closed his eyes as he went into full story mode;_

_ "She.. was out of this world, in a good way. Her flame hair.. beautiful. Her body was of the finest, and her skin had not a single flaw! Not to mention those breasts! Haha. But, no I didn't care for those really. I truly did love her and.. I want her back, to this day. She might be dead.. or as wrinkled as me! I hope for the latter, though. Midna has maybe centuries before she should age though. Why is that, you ask? She's not a human, you fool! Humans aren't intersting! That's why I fell for her and it was a long drop. She was an imp turned to a princess, or a troll.. a beautiful troll? Haha, to a maiden. Midna was graceful, no, elegant? What's the word.. ravishing. Yes, she was ravising. Her goodbye is held dearest in my heart.. I was- I am pathetic. When she left... 'Link, I...' I wanted her to say something.. but... 'see you later.' And she was gone, out of reach. I regret.. it. Everything I did that day, Zelda must've thought a fool of me. Her tear was one heck of a tear, I'll tell you that much, son! It smashed that mirror to bits and pieces.. it smashed __**me**__ to bits and pieces. I stayed there, in the mirror chamber.. for one week and tried to pick all the shards up but nothing worked, the mirror was broken. My heart.. was broken. For good. Yeah I like Beth, but in comparison to Midna.. is a speck of dust. And Link, you can't compare a speck of dust to a brilliant piece of gold, no. And yet, I haven't seen her yet."_

_ 'I guess.. now that I think about it, I miss the old man. The story of that.. Midna, if she is so amazing.. why was she not at grandads funeral!' _My anger-filled thoughts took me over and my fist slammed onto the table.

As I walked everyone stared.. why? A cloud of black fogged me practically. I was miserable, after thinking such depressing thoughts.I lifted my head and my eyes dared to open up in the wake of the sun, blinding me but I stared for a moment_.. 'It's this late already! I better get to work or the 'big man'll chew me out!'_

_**Nebulah's POV (Neh-boo-lah not nebula)**_

I tapped my finger on the pure black gold of my thrown. "Stop that, ladies do not do such impulsive things. Especially in the wake of his highness." My mother pointed out. As soon as she turned away I sneered and stuck my tongue out. How is that, mother, for royal manners?

"But mother, I do say it's quite boring here, is it not?" I said in my best princess voice. "There are no games, all rules. Rules are not ga-"

"Royalty have no time for childish things like games, Nebulah! Now atleast pertend to listen to your fathers speech!" Her hiss always hurts ones ears.

"You aren't the woman you used to be.." I tried to say it under my breath, but she heard. I could hear her sad sigh. Disappointment in the heir to her thrown. Disappointment.. towards herself.

But she is right, Royalty has no time for games, I am pure proof of that. We have no time for anything theres so many stupid rules! I have merely one friend in this whole palace. All of the others betrayed me, were slain, unfit to be near me, died of poverty or just simply didn't like that I was simply.. better than them.

_That attitude is gonna get you slapped one day, Nebulah. _I sighed at such a thought. If anyone touches me they'll get their hands chopped off.. if they even make it near me. How boring. I'll never live a normal life! People keep complaining about how I'm so spoiled and they have nothing. Well I don't have anything! I'd shout it to the world.. if I could even see the world. I'm locked up in this hell hole by father and mother.. mostly father though. He practically hates me because I'm not a boy! How sexist and rude, someone should chop his hands off! I hate him anyway he's such a rat. I could think of _atleast_ 23 bad things about him on the spot.

Everyone sat there in the crowd with mixed expressions; sad, happy, bored out of their minds, extatic and anger. _They are nebulas._

_Nebulas._

_Just like me. A mix of different things.._

_ "Mother," I had said with a small, young and new voice. "What does my name mean?" she stared for a moment._

_ She broke the short silence with "Well, dear, your name is Nebulah. Not nebula, do you know what a nebula is?"_

_ I had to think a moment about Talek's teachings. Nebula.. nebula..? Nebula! "A nebula.. is a cloud. A cloud of.. what is it? Dust, hydrogen, helium and other gases. Why'd you name me after the teachings of humans?! That's forbidden, I demand you change my name!"_

_ "Well, a nebula is a mix of different things, and you are a mix of your father and I's personalities too; you are adventerous and booksmart at the same time. But I didn't want you to be entirely a nebula so I added the 'H' to make Nebulah so you have some character."_

_ "Is that all?"_

_ She giggled.. my mother was actually cute when she giggled. _Was_. "I thought it'd be cute and rebellious to have my daughter have a name that we weren't allowed to speak of."_

_ So, I guess theres another reason father hates me. I'm just doing your dirty work._

_ "Neh-boo-lah.. Neh-boo-lah..."_

I've always wondered why the teachings were forbidden. Is it something.. sexual? No, it sounds to.. complex. I've learned all there needs to know about those grotesque things from Talek and my mother at times. Is it scientific? During teachings Talek never tells me what exactly they are, he just tells me to know the words. Stupid old wizard. It could be black magic, and he's sneaking around doing it but black magic has become more popular lately.. I've even heard Father talking about legalizing it. _Hmph_. Such a dirty old man! He can't be trusted.

Soon enough, I could breathe out without getting scolded. My fathers speech to the people was finally over. So I took it to myself that I should have some free time.. maybe get some fresh air. I snuck through a secret passageway I had created all the way to my friend Ashe's house. I just couldn't wait to see her sometimes, 'Just make a secret way to my house if you wanna see the fabulous me so badly, silly.' she babbled. I could tell she was joking but I immedietly got Sebastian, one of my most trusted servants to dig a nice hole big enough for me to crawl through, but small enough that grown up's cannot fit.

I was so close to getting into the hole when, ugh, my mother. "Nebulah! Where are you? I know you can hear me, you left right after your father finished his speech, how rude!" I came out of hiding.

"What do you want?" My tone was a bit harsh but whatever.

She strode proudly over to me, she was a proud of herself. My mother knew her place as queen. She placed her careful hands on my shoulders and smiled, "Come, you have your lessons."

She could tell I was confused. Lessons? It was Crescentday. You stay home on Crescentday, Talek isn't coming. "You're getting manner lessons. _From me_." Her hands on my shoulders gripped and she dragged me to the book chamber. She proded me into the seat and pulled the black board out and some chalk. "You, _missy_, have attitude problems. We'll try and fix that today though."

"Mom... Mother. It is my day off. Today is the only day in the week where I get to slouch, not have lessons, eat all the food I want and see Ashe!" My complaints did nothing except agitate her.

"Well not this dear Crescentday! Today you have proper posture! You eat nothing but the healthy things and you have _manners_! When I was princess I was put through the hardships also! I wanted to see my friends too but nooo. I had to learn the ways of our life while listening to my mother nag and nag. So you go through the same as me and we're even. You can do this when you have a child."

I quickly piped up, making my arguement; "I am not having a child. I will die a virgin. Never marry. That is my motto."

She gave me the look.. that look. She looks like a mob bosses wife when she gives me that look.. "I guess you're shit outta luck then. You'll get skinned alive not by me, but by your father, and the people of course.

"Manners, mother. A queen shall not have such a foul mouth!"

"Your Royalty," Sebastian interrupted on one knee, "Your Highly, you have a message from the king."

"Relay it to me." I said cooly. Hell, I felt cool. My mother just stood there listening in, she likes scandals.

"At once, Your Highly. It is a message from Your Highest, he says to come to the throne room at once or there will be sincere consequences, please and thank you."

"_Sincere Consequences_? Oh, Mother, Father is _definitely _a Sadist!" I joked. She just sighed and laughed a little, she doesn't mind if I joke about father lightly. I like that about her. "Alright I'll be right back Mother, if I'm not back right away just come back into the castle!" I yelled from outside. "Sebastian, I'm trusting you with her!"

"Yes, Your Highly." He got on his knee and I ran off to the king.

_But I.. wish I could've stayed a bit longer.. with her._

_He elegantly pulled his gun out of his back pocket and pointed it at the queen._

_ "Your Highness, I am afraid it is time to take.. your life, and your soul. My deepest apologies." His tone was remorse, but his expression said hunger._

_Oh, wait I forgot to tell my Mother I love her. I'll go say it quickly. I U-turned and quickened my pace. She's so careless when I don't say it; it's like her head goes blank. _

_ "On this Crescent day, the Queen falls to the hands of a mere servant. I should have kept my guard up." She closed her eyes and awaited her death. "Do your dirty work, you slave. I will accept death with open arms, I have no regrets!" She opened her arms._

_ My feet carried me into the room, "Mother I forgot to say I love-" and.._

_Blood._

_The blood of elegance danced out of her body, a beautiful waterfall of red._

_ "__**MOTHER!**__" A scream that could wake a city. I ran to her side and glared at the once adored servant. "Why? Why have you done this!? I looked up to you. Why have you taken away something precious to me!" I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe._

_ "Nebulah, run.." Her once proud, confident tone was now weak and helpless. "I accepted death.. with open arms.. I lo-" blood ran from her mouth and she moaned in pain. I took a handkerchief and covered her mouth. "I love you. Eh.." Her eyes glazed over sweetly. "Where'd you go.. hahaa.. don't leave." _

_ "I'm right here!" My hands traveled from her face to the many shot wounds. "I can't cover them up."_

_ "I know.." I looked behind me to find Sebastian but he was gone. And everything stopped._

_ "Sebastian you.. you.. __**COWARD!**__**FILTHY COWARD I HOPE YOU BURN IN THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL. FUCK YOU!**__" I completely lost control of my emotions. Everything happened so fast._

_The guards came quickly, a doctor.. or something. An ambulance maybe? Medics? Lights, so many awfully bright lights illuminated everything. _

And it all happened.. too fast. It was the funeral. Sadly it.. was not my funeral. Father was not at the funeral.. he is a coward. Only Servants, guards, Ashe, her family and I were at her funeral. I had refused the public to the funeral. Mother thought large, loud crowds were disturbing and unfit for a funeral. "He is a coward." I spoke bitterly. Ashe touched my shoulder, but I refused to cry. I sobbed to much already. "I guess this is how things are in the Palace of Twilight.." I frowned as a figure walked in, large and proud. He strode with such confidence it disgusted me, at a funeral for his wife especially.

There he stood; my father, King of Twilight.. King Herus. "How can you show your face here, you low life scum!" I barked.

_**Smack**_

"That is no way to speak to King of Twilight, you Nebulah, are the dirt under my boots! The scum and stench of this palace." I held my face and turned from him.. touching my mothers hand and turning back to face the devil standing behind me.

"You, Father, are the worst. I hate you with every fiber of my being and I _hope_ you regret having me. I'm glad I'm not a boy you don't deserve one. You think I'd ever give a shit about you well I don't I've hated you ever since I could remember that smug, ugly face of yours! **YOU DIDN'T DESERVE TO TOUCH MY MOTHER**. Just go _rot. In. Hell._"

I turned back to my mother.. pure sorrow, hatred and grief filled my eyes. And my heart. I reached out and touched her hand, smiling. No warmth. Not the warmth she once had. "Goodbye, Midna." and I just.. fled.


	2. Fading Away

**Tyrae**: Hello people! **(^.^)**

**Nebulah & Link**: Yo.

**Tyrae**: Awe you said it at the same time, how cute **3** !**( ^3^)**

**Link**: She's not my type, but ladies I am single. ***wink***

**Nebulah**: I'm everyones type, you ass! And besides, aren't you with that girl Ilia? You're not single! Pervert!

**Tyrae**: ***In between the quarrel*** **( ;-;) **Help, a lovers spat they get out of cont-

**Link**: ***Throws a table* **You don't even have any boobs! You're a flat board.

**Tyrae**: ***Link and Nebulah in the background fighting*** They will be a promising pair in the future. **(*.*)** I don't own Legend of Zelda!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS**

***Metallics = past voices, thoughts, flashbacks, dreams, whispers or emphasized words, or a character telling a story (it's a lot ('^.^) )***

***Lemon in the future chapters !***

***Mature language***

***Hints of yaoi in future chapters (Male x Male)***

***There are parts where I reference to other video games or anime and I own none of these, all rights go to their true owners!***

***Timewarp (Different characters from different times (AU?)***

***OOC at times***

Chapter 2

_**Nebulah's POV**_

I've never ran so much in my life - where am I? The slums? Ugh, I'm filthy! How far have I ran? And I've lost a shoe! My beautiful dress.. that mother had-.. Tears. I can't even think about that word without choking up. _He killed her_. A voice in my head rang out annoyingly. "I know," I replied in a huff, "Father killed her, and.. Sebastian." I deserve it though, I put Sebastian through a lot of pain also; I killed _his_ queen. In a vile way at that. But he's nothing but a slave of the Royals..

"I've been following you for at least an hour, dear Nebulah." the voice crept up my spine and into my ears; devilish and handsome. "How have you, of all people not noticed me? Hmm?"

"Sebastian." I whipped around and glared at him. "You dare show your face to me, not even.. what? A few hours after my mother's passing. Whom you killed, too! So tell me, why are you here?!" My anger was rising and I was about to have a fit.

"Payback. I followed you and your family- I was simply wandering around in confusion because I had no where else to go." He slipped off his white glove and showed his pentacle. "This stains my hand because of you. I did all you asked I was practically a slave, and you were the slave driver; the whip wielder."

I grab hold of the memory and let it seep into my mind..;

_ Seven years ago, I went to hell. Fire and pain. The bodies of sinners floated in pools of blood. They were still alive, in their core. Feeling every bit of pain because thats what hell is; pain. You could hear the poor souls moaning in the background- like an amusement park theme song that never ended, and it was always cracking at some points. It's so annoying, but you can't stop it. Why? Because the souls just keep on coming. Death keeps taking people and swallowing them up. Gargoyles lined the walls with spikes and corpses, live bones danced to the tune of the dead. I slipped my hand into the Great River of Torture. The stench of crimson quickly invaded my nose and stained my skin. A servant quickly handed me a handkerchief and I waved him.. or her off. They all looked like corpses. No hair, no complextion_

_I searched for the throne room, to report my arrival. I wanted to just get to somewhere that didn't smell like death. I picked up my pace, entering a nearby door and hallway. The blood got thicker. The moans and cries grew louder. _

_I had arrived for training in secret because well, who's parents are going to let you go to hell, right? _

_I was there for about one year and I had mastered the art of Demon at the top of my class, and an elegant art it is. _

_A woman appeared, sitting in a long silk dress, she had pure white skin and long ebony hair. She was very beautiful, but also very ugly. She had the eyes of a murderer that shimmered with divine power. I walked up to her and got on my one knee, taking her hand and kissing the seal. "Your Highness, it is another pleasure of mine to be in your presence." She nodded and smiled. "Today you will feast on my soul. I look up at you, Queen, you really do have it all." I smiled._

_ "I will eat your soul, my pet. You will be part of me for eternity. Do come closer, dear." I came closer. "To this day, you will be part of the divine power." She outstretched her arm and touched my chest._

_I smiled devilishly, "Unfortunately though.. My soul isn't for the taking." Sebastian looked up in surprise, he was the aid for the queen and had a contract with her. I swiftly grabbed her arm and outstretched mine, plummeting it into her large chest. _

_ "You.. you brat!" Her scream deflated as I squeezed onto her large soul. Her arms fell to her sides, but I wanted to show her.. my power before she wilted away to nothing. With my now free hand I placed my hand to my mouth, inserting it and she watched, eyes gaping. I was drooling and gagging as I slid my hand down my throat. I grabbed hold of my soul and fished it out. As soon as I got it I fished it provokingly in front of the now shrivled up Queen. "Why are you not dead?!" She gasped and cried._

_ "I am divine power, not you." I dropped the soul into my mouth and chewed, swallowed, then I grabbed her soul, repeated the process and removed my hand from her chest. She wasted her last breath on a single gasp and I smiled, licking my lips in the process. The woman dropped, no longer in power of anything. She was dead. _

_ Sebastian was gaping, he was angry and sad. I just looked at him plainly. "Don't be so weak." My bitter tone spoke for itself that I had no intention of helping him._

_ "Let me.."_

_ "Let you be weak? Hmph, I don't care. Be weak, you mongrel."_

_ "NO! Let me come with you. Please. I don't have anywhere else.."_

_ "Fine, you'll be my butler. My servant. But I'm not making a contract with you, since I have no soul and all."_

_ "Yes, Your Highly." He got on his one knee, and vowed his devotion._

_I could feel the smirk on his face._

_'Damn myself for ignoring that fucking smirk.' _

"If the seal's wearer dies or loses their soul, the dealer shall be haunted in memory with the stain of their pentacle marking. That is the law of us demons." I stated.

"AHAHA. _Us _demons, you say? You're not one of us. You may have surpassed the Queen, maybe even God himself! But you will never be one of u-"

"Good, fine. I don't care.. I don't want to be one of you. I have the blood of you, it runs through my veins, that is it. I shall not call myself a demon. I am more than a demon anyways.. much more." But when I looked up.. he was gone. _'Death is what you get for being weak. If you cannot handle the death of another.. you won't handle even your own death..'_

My eyes shut- was I tired?

No..

I wanted to remember.

_"I love you mommy."_

_ "I know, sweetheart. But remember, you must call me Mother and refer to me as such or Highness." her smile could cure the sick, and bring back the dead.. back then. Her smile was bright and confident. Her hair was a flame, yet she herself was as cool as a midnight breeze. Divine crimson orbs that were being suffocated by the colour of fine amber. _

I miss her.

_"Mother, you're such a clutz!" she had dropped the fine china we had laid out for the tea._

_ "Oh, I'm sorry honey a lot was on my mind."_

_ "Hm. I'll say I love you before I leave.. so you won't be a clutz. So you have something to look forward to." only because.. I knew Father never said it._

_ "Yes, whenever you say it I'll be able to not be a clutz."_

She was such a clutz.

My eyes flicker open and I gather up my strength. _You need to go. You need to move._ It was getting darker and the creatures came out late at night..

_'I guess for once I'll fall into the ocean of sleep.. just this once.'_

And I dreamt of my saviour.

_**Link's POV**_

I had a dream.

_A beautiful girl.._

_She was crying and I ran to her, but I could never quite reach her. She had no face. The girl was robbed of all emotion. The place where she lived was filled with shadows, void of any light. You could practically smell the evil in the sweet air. Maroon streaked the twilight sky. Blues, blacks and oranges waltzed and mingled with eachother creating a dark yet gorgeous sunset. The moon cackled and blood rained from the sky. Bodies of the citizens lined the streets and gave off the stench of death. Children screamed for their mothers that lay dead. A heavy orchestra of screams, laughs and howls filled my ears._

_... But I couldn't help. I couldn't move. I was trying my hardest but I was sinking. My body was heavy like I had an anchor strung to my feet. I decided I would have to make a sacrifice for these people.. so I snatched the Master Sword.. the Master sword? What in the.. Master sword.. seems... so familiar. It was better than nothing. My arms mustered up the strength and took hold of the hilt. I forced the sword into the ground around one of my lower limbs, severing it. One limb.. two limbs._

_But I didn't bleed._

_I scrambled out of the hole and wiped my puffy eyes. It all became clear and I saw it.. a wasteland. Worse off than before, there were piles and piles of mangled bodies, dark clouds hung over what was left of the palace. If someone wasn't dead they were dying and if they weren;t dying they were scrambling for what little life they had left from humongous shadows that had taken over. _

_ "The girl!" Quickly, I came to my senses and army crawled to a pool of crimson, the only blood that wasn't a shadow. Slow, sad violin music serinated the background and fit perfectly with the scene. I lowered my head and a monotone voice slipped into my ears; _

_ "Once she dies the dream is done. _

_All will weep.. a sad.._

_'goodnight,'"_

_I understood nothing. I was floating in a pool of light and all was blurry. My head was pounding and my body ached with fatigue but all was calm. No blood.. no tears. The girl suddenly screamed all hell and you could hear the cracks of whips._

_'Hell, hell, hell!' Over and over hell kept repeating itself a cycle of terror. _

_ "Torture them. Make all of them suffer." dark voices in the wind hissed. Souls of the lost quietly sauntered in beautiful northern lights colours._

_The universe of my mind altered and I found myself hanging from a pendulum going back and forth._

_Back._

_Forth._

_Back._

_Forth._

All the same.

_I fell into nothing with the realization and discovery of one million men._

_Such grace and beauty_

And the morning rays washed away all of the pain.

**Tyrae**: Sorry for such a short chapter I have writers block, it's so weird I have so many ideas but I can't put them in the story! **( T_T)**

**Link**: Lazy.

**Nebulah**: You're so rude, Link.

**Tyrae**: **( ._.) **

**Link**: Whatever R**&**R!


	3. That day

**Tyrae**: **(='.'=) **Chapter 3 Yay.

**Link**: What's so good about chapter 3? Finish the story and _then_ we'll celebrate.

**Tyrae**: You big party pooper! **(x.x ) **Hey, where's Neb-Neb?

**Link**: "Neb-Neb" ? ***Finds it utterly hilarious* **I think she's.. ***cracks up*** busy.

**Nebulah**: **(Hears the embarassing conversation going on)** Do not call me that!

**Link**: Yea Tyrae, it's very scary. ***Breaks out laughing* **Tyrae does not own Legend of Zelda! ***Snorts***

**THIS STORY CONTAINS**

***Metallics = past voices, thoughts, flashbacks, dreams, whispers or emphasized words, or a character telling a story (it's a lot ('^.^) )***

***Lemon in the future chapters !***

***Mature language***

***Hints of yaoi in future chapters (Male x Male)***

***There are parts where I reference to other video games or anime and I own none of these, all rights go to their true owners!***

***Timewarp (Different characters from different times (AU?)***

***OOC at times***

Chapter 3

_**Nebulah's POV**_

"Ashe!" I squealed as I weighed her down and we slid into the mud.

"Nebulah, you're back! Quick come inside." _'This girl is too strong for her own good,' _my mind wandered as she dragged me into the castle kitchen discretely. "We can't have anyone notice you, can we? Especially not the king!"

"Y-yeah.." We smiled at the same time.

We both darted through the thick castle walls which were also part of our secret places and passages. Ashe sat me down on one of her pillows.

"Ashe.. I missed you. Even though I wasn't gone long-.." I trailed off as Ashe sniffled.

"Wh..why couldn't you take me with you! I missed you so much! Nebulahhh!" She leapt into my arms and buried her face into my chest.

_Sorry.. no._

_Ashe._

"Ashe, I'm so sorry," I bowed to her apologetically, "I wanted to just grab your hand and run, run anywhere but here.. but I was so confused and lost. I couldn't even look at you.. I felt pathetic. I promise to never ever leave you again."

"Pathetic? You can't let your pride get the best of the situation now, Nebulah! Many shocks have happened no? And in such a short time.. of course you would feel pathetic." She kneeled beside me and touched my shoulder comfortingly. "You're my best friend. I would never think of you as pathetic.. feeling pathetic and being pathetic are two totally different things. You're gonna feel useless if ya' loose someone right, because you couldn't help them.."

"Yeah.." Tears fell from my eyes in a rush.

"Tell me about what happened.. please confide in me, Nebby." Her smile made me smile myself, and the fact she called me that stupid nickname.

"Hey! I told you never to call me that." My squawk making her snort loudly.

We talked about what I've missed and the disappearences of castle people.

"Rumor has it that when they are taken.. that at the crime scene there is a trail of pure white blood! But when they test it there isn't an owner it's just void!"

"..."

"And you're father has taken over everything also.." My eyes widen at this new piece of information and it.. scares me.. a lot. "He has enslaved so many creatures as his pets. Talek says from maybe other lands of the kingdom because they aren't from the Palace's. They're so.. deformed. He's also enslaved the people." At this I dropped my sweet tea.

"The people?"

_The people. A major part of me says they deserve it for what they've done and the pain they caused me from abandonment.. but that is disgraceful. No one deserves to be held back in life. No one deserves to be treated that way ever._

My eyes were brimming with tears and I couldn't hold my feelings in at that moment but I had to! There were people who needed me.

"Let's save them," I yip while tidying up my mess, "all of them!"

"You.. you're crazy, Neb! That's a lot of people to save.. especially up against your father, yeah, he's your father! You can't fight him."

"Tch, my father? That scum in my castle is _not_ my father. He is.. _the dirt that I walk on._ He means nothing to me. Never has.. never will."

"But still, he's so.. powerful and intimidating!"

"I see what you mean, but intimidating.. no. We can't use that as an excuse not to fight. Intimidating is something one can get over if you have the courage. Although power.. thats a high hurdle we would be jumping over."

"How high?"

"Pretty high.." I whipped my head to her direction and stood over her, "Are you with me, or will you just sit back and watch as

"I did get a good mark in school for hurdle jumping.." She smiled gently.

"Good that's just what we need! We gotta make this real so.." I stretched my arm out and she firmly grasped my rough hands. A smile spread like jam on toast on my face and I winked at her playfully.

Let's fight, okay?

We're in this together.

_**Third Person**_

_ Sometimes you wonder if the sun will be on your side. The light._

_When one is miserable.. the moon will mock you. They believe that they will always walk the path of the unknown. An adventure awaits them, so close you can feel the endearing presence yet so far it's warmth is distant._

_Nebulah grabbed hold of her friend's arm and hoisted her up with a smile plastered on her face. _

_Link was staring into the mirror in Ilia's small room, getting ready for a get-together with all of the village people. He contained his unkempt hair and fished his "best" clothes out of Ilia's drawer. He sneered in disgust. "Why does she put her underwear with my clothing?" He did a facepalm, "Tch."_

_At the same time Nebulah sauntered over to the old mirror she had given to Ashe on her birthday. "I treasure that mirror." Ashe boasted, "It makes me look 10 times better than I already do!"_

_ "You're so conceided." The Royal teased with a smile._

_ "Not as much as you, dear Nebulah, princess of Twilight and future Queen of the realm. No, not as much as you." The dove mused._

_ The lovely pastel touched the glass thoughtfully, her eyes closed as if she were scared to see what would peer back at her, "Future Queen, you say?" Her eyes unlocked and met bright blue ones that were not her own. Wonder and awe turned to fear. "My.. reflection." Nebulah heard a scream and cry. "Ashe? Ashe!" _

_ "What's happ..happening t-..to you! Nebulah.. NEBULAH!"_

_Link's eyes grew in surprise and many other emotions. "Who..?!"_

_ "Nebulah.. NEBULAH!" Was all he could hear acquainted with cries._

_The pastel shone like northern lights melted with the moon. Her eyes brimming with tears, "ASHE!", she reached out but couldn't grab hold of her friend. The mirror had swallowed her quickly and she was on the other side. _

_Gone._

_ "You promised.. you wouldn't ever leave me! Take me with you!" Ashe's cries were faint. _

_Nebulah reached her hand out further and further but.._

_The rose-laced mirror shattered into thousands of tiny speckles.. breaking the bond between each world._

_They met in their dreams, which was only the prologue. But now their real adventure begins.. _

_**Link's POV**_

... Uhm, hey.

Theres a really cute girl sprawled on top of me..

The manly part of me wants to keep her here because.. y'know?

But theres that boyish part of me.. the lame-ass who has to be all goody goody?

"... Uhm. Hey?" She groaned and mumbled some unidentifiable words then shot up.

"**EEEEEEEEEEK!**" I froze at her squeaking and.. language?

"Uh.. uh.. ehhh..."

We sat there in silence for about 2 minutes until Ilia called for me "Link, baby! Where are you." She made the annoying 'pssts' that attract cats. Quickly without thinking I grabbed the chick's hand and jumped out of the nearby window rewarding us both with a land on eachother yet again. I couldn't stand to be with Ilia now. Not ever, actually.

_She makes me nervous, this girl.. she's kind of.. how do I put it? Intimidating?_

"Wha.. wha! I suppose I should.. get off of you." her face flushed cutely and I realized I was part of this equation also.

"Eh- yeah!" I laughed awkwardly. I soon came to my senses and picked us both up off of the radiant wheat, green and orange of the ground. We walked aimlessly in silence until we reached the Ordon spring.

"S-..so? Eh. What's your name?" I stopped circling around in the water and began staring at her. She had long curly sunset pink hair. Her skin was barely a tone lighter than mine. I soon realized I was just standing there looking like a creep.

"Link. I'm the local ranch hand.. and you?" I noticed her eyes. The lovely orbs shimmered the same hue as our Ordonian pumpkins. They radiated a warm feeling. I also noticed her fingers. Pure matte black nails and.. 3 triangles stacked on eachother?

Triforces.

Like mine! My eyes skipped to her other hand.

Two triforces. This girl has two triforces!

Legend has it there are only supposed to be three. _Courage, Wisdom and Power._

I swallowed nervously. What's going on? Is she one of the three..? No. My grandpa told me.. _"The Princess, an evil pig named Ganondorf and I have the power of the three. My power is passed to you, Link."_

I didn't really understand what he said about 'power is passed on to you,' but still.. there is more than three? Or is it possibly a birthmark?

"My name is Nebulah," she curtsied elegantly, interrupting my train of thought "I am the runaway-" Nebulah paused to think of her words. "I am _a_ runaway. Haha. From uhm.. a palace! I was a servant!" she must have noticed my staring.

"Servantry.. you definetly don't look like a servant." I looked her from head to toe jewels and silk laced her black dress.

"Good taxes." Nebulah smiled humbly.

"See, here in Ordon.." I looked down at my rags "We aren't the greatest when it comes to fashion." _'Hopefully someday it might be rags to riches. I could at least use a pair of pants that aren't too big for me. I mean come on!' _She wasn't listening to me at all, though. Her soft eyes floated towards the small waterfall and the sun bloomed behind it. I like that faraway look in her eyes. _'Eh, what am I thinking?'_

"So this place is called Ordon. It's lovely." she was basking in the warm rays and the cool water flowed over her feet. I slunk over to her, calming at the heat myself. "You're staring."

I realized this and quickly looked away, my face showing that I was clearly flustered beyond belief. She sat on the small spring's shore and closed her eyes, maybe deep in thought. "Nebulah?"

"In my kingdom.. we only have darkness and shadows.. there is no such thing as light. The light has been stolen," her knees covered her face. "this light is so beautiful. I've never seen it yet it brings so much to my mind it makes me want to cry. My mother told me of the light. She hated it but once she saw it with a pure heart it was the most beautiful thing ever. She was right, it truly is beautiful." she sighed and got up, "I don't mean to be corny but.. your eyes, they also remind me of light. They are beautiful." Nebulah was blushing which also unfortunately made me blush.

"It's uh.. getting late, we should find you a place to rest." Nebulah followed me down the familiar path and I almost walked past a great idea!

_**Nebulah's POV**_

"A tree?" wind rushed through my ears and I had a blank expression on my face.

"It's my old house! A lot of the stuff is still inside.. except for a bed. _Not like I ever had a bed_." Link whispered that last part. I cringed _'This guy wants me to sleep on the floor, I know I said I was a servant and all but really.' _

"Liiiiink! LINK! Stop hiding from me." the girl from before hollered. I could hear the guy bickering with his concience _'To do or not to do? THAT is the question'_

"Hey, Link who is that? She's pretty damn annoying if you ask me. She won't shut up is she stuck on repeat or something?" His look was dumb-founded. _'Eh? Has no one ever called her that er' something?'_

The girl Link ran away from came through the village's exit and "A GIRL! LINK YOU CHEATER HOW COULD YOU." she fussed, zooming over to Link. "I can't believe you'd cheat on me." This hot-head was now glaring at me.

"I..Ilia! He-"

"Hey, you! I just so happen to be standing here excuuuuse me! Link who is this rude _little girl_" this Ilia was flabberghasted at my words.

"Little.. girl?! I'm not a little girl I am very mature I'm 18!"

"That's cute." I purred as I grabbed Link's hand and snuggled his neck. "Screw off he's my property." I hissed. Ilia looked at me in disgust and I guess she was so shocked.. she ran away!

I didn't realize I was still holding on to Link until a noise slipped out of his mouth. "Eek! Uhm.." I stood in front of him and bowed, "That was rude of me. She is your girlfriend, no? I just thought because you were very frigid around her that you didn't want to be near her so I did.. that. Y'know?" my ears were red and I looked as if I was about to burst - I was blushing so much!

He was blushing too; he gave me a warm smile, "Thanks."

Suddenly a loud roar shook the trees. "**LIIIINNK!**" The sound almost made me shit my pants holy Godesses! It almost sounded like King Herus. _Almost_.

**Link**: Wow, 3 weeks late, Tyrae.

**Nebulah**: That is pretty pathetic.

**Tyrae**: **( ; - ; ) **READERS. I. AM. SO. SORRY. AND YOU TWO SHUT IT IT'S NOT MY FAULT.. kinda.

**Link**: Not your fault?!

**Tyrae**: **(Nod nod nod) **Well first of all I was kinda bummed out because my cat died so I decided not to continue and took a break then I thought 'what if no one likes this story. WHAT IF IT'S A DRAG!' and that was the prologue to me getting grounded and my computer and phone were taken away. BUT NOW THEY ARE BACK.

**Nebulah**: That's a pretty lame excuse.

**Tyrae**: GOMEN! I promise I'll make it up to everyone and keep updating more! Especially now since it's Christmas break. **( *3*)**

**Tyrae, Nebulah & Link**: R**&**R and have a Merry Merry Christmas!


End file.
